


Whispers in the Dark

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [24]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Light Angst, Poetry, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: People keep asking mewhat I’m doing.As if I know.It’s the end of the world.I’m trying to save it.*a buffy/spike poem* ...in which Buffy opens up to Spike, maybe telling him a few things she hasn't before.





	Whispers in the Dark

People keep asking me

what I’m doing.

 

As if I know.

It’s the end of the world.

 

I’m trying to save it.

It’s what I do.

 

It’s different this time,

though. So many people, and

 

every one of them wants

a bite.

 

You and me, I don’t know if we’re good

for each other. Probably not

 

all the time. We make each other

crazy. And there’s the whole

 

mortal/immortal thing hanging

over us. Every time my heart beats

 

I hear myself getting closer

to death. Do you hear it too?

 

But when we’re together…

I don’t understand it, but

 

you make me feel alive. And

I want to live as long as I can.

 

Please stay.

 

I don’t want to be without

you.

  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 24 | prompt: spuffy and "you make me feel alive"


End file.
